


【米英】Wildest Dream

by LOSTYEAR



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTYEAR/pseuds/LOSTYEAR
Summary: 一辆车
Kudos: 11





	【米英】Wildest Dream

阿尔弗雷德吻上了那个男生，朦胧中，他记得白天相遇时，他告诉他，他的名字是亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰。  
“我们会再见面的。”  
这句话萦绕阿尔弗雷德耳边，他抚摸过亚瑟的全身，至下而上，那肌肤的触碰感使得指尖发烫，摩擦成火，燃过一片原野。嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，不肯放开，便狠狠地吻上去。阿尔弗雷德感到亚瑟正迎合着这个不熟练的，有些粗暴的吻，手臂绕过他的脖子，更拉近。呼吸的浊音交错，混杂，在空气中弥漫，越来越粗重，粗重.....  
单手停留在那臀部的一片柔软，一拍，那一声碰撞与亚瑟的呻吟相辉映。  
对，没错，叫他的名字。阿尔弗雷德低头靠在亚瑟的耳边低语，呼吸之间产生水汽喷洒在脸上，慢慢泛起情欲的潮红。至上而下，从额头到嘴唇，到锁骨，到薄薄的腹肌，到腰间的软肉，亲吻过每一个地方，留下属于他的痕迹，他贪婪地吮吸亚瑟身上的味道，陌生又熟悉，让人沉浸，陶醉，不肯离开，不愿放开。  
这个人此刻是他的，阿尔弗雷德的脑子清晰的告诉他这一点，并不断打在他耳边嚎叫，去占有他，拥有他，进入他。  
阿尔弗雷德不住的抓捏那外部最柔软的地方，上提，饶是不满足。便用手指探入那未知领域，最初是一根，刚进入时便感受到身下人的颤动，腰肢的扭曲，只轻声安慰，伴着喘息声，越来越浊重。每增加一次，扩大一次，喘息声便更粗一倍，那呼喊他名字的声音便更高。那使他更加愉悦，加快了动作。  
下身一顶，成功进入，两人连为一体，伴随着一声闷哼，亚瑟咬在了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，渗出的血贴着他的皮肤，顺着一条弯曲的通道融入草地。他甚至感觉不到痛，只有无边的快感袭入大脑，他什么都听不见了，除了他们此起彼伏，混杂在一起的喘息声。  
这一刻是灵魂的融合，他们毫无羞怯，疯狂的相爱，欲念之火交错。  
两人在天空下缠绵，拥抱。一阵风吹过也只被那火热的激情击没，化作一团燥热的空气，融入不知是谁的荷尔蒙。  
亚瑟的身体随着阿尔弗雷德的每一次冒险而起伏，承受着他不停的进攻。阿尔弗雷德觉得身下的人像是小猫一般躯体柔软，可以容他变换姿势而不受阻碍。  
亚瑟已经释放了几次了，汗水混杂着白色的浊液流在柔软的草坪上，满盘混乱，一片污浊。  
他们回应着对方的呼喊，越来越急促，仿佛乐曲中的高潮部分即将来临，伴随着节奏，急促的鼓点重重打响、突起的萨克斯手高扬起乐器、扬起的笛音伴随着氧气不足的头晕、划过手指摩擦地似乎要起火的琴弦、高昂的音调齐响过后，万籁俱寂。只余分开后放松的喘息，坦诚相见的身体又缠绕在一起，慢慢靠近的亲吻，他们享受着彼此的味道，嘴唇的柔软，这是激情后的抚慰剂，是心灵的温存。  
最终的分离，那一丝拉出的白丝落下，相连的羁绊消失，眼前亚瑟的脸逐渐模糊，化为虚无，一切情欲烟消云散。  
阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼，自己还是躺在公寓的单人床上，全身浸湿在汗液中，两腿之间，支起了一个帐篷。  
伸出手遮住自己的眼睛，刚才梦中的情景一一被大脑播放，呈现在他的眼前。  
亚瑟那张脸，那呼喊他的声音，迟迟不肯散去。  
“F*K。”


End file.
